Husbandomu Sado, Mas
by mynameischo
Summary: [LEVI/EREN] Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun, fanboy rangkap fudan level naudzubillah maso-nya, Mas ... kerjaannya cari asupan yaoi hardcore r18 no sen***sor.


**HUSBANDOMU SADO, MAS!**

 **Levi/Eren**

 **rated T**

 **main genres: humor/parody [crime]**

 **warning: OOC. Typos [maybe]. Humor garing. Slash/shonen-ai/homo [better get off if you don't like it]. Etc**

 **each characters in this story aren't mine. They belong to hajime isayama as the mangaka/creator of shingeki no kyoujin**

.

 **Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun, fanboy rangkap fudan level naudzubillah maso-nya, Mas ... kerjaannya cari asupan yaoi hardcore r18 no sen***sor.**

.

 **presented by cho**

.

.

Seperti dijelaskan pada summary, tokoh utama kali ini adalah sosok makhluk kasat mata yang dianugrahi nama Eren Jaeger.

Artinya sungguh indah. Eren berarti Suci dari bahasa Turki, Jaeger berarti Pemburu, kata Ludwig si orang Jerman asli. Jika digabungakan maka lahirlah istilah Pemburu Suci.

Umurnya tepat menginjak angka 16 pada akhir bulan Maret kemarin lalu. Sebenarnya masih belum legal untuk melihat, membaca, mendengar, atau menonton, apalagi merasakan sensasi film bertajuk _Ahn-Ahn_ -an.

Apakah itu?

Menurut wikiphobia lepas, 'ahn' disadur dari suara yang diciptakan oleh seorang _uke_ saat sedang _ena-enaan_ sama _seme_ -nya. Singkatnya Video Dewasa, jadi Eren masih belum boleh merasakan kenikmatan yang bisa membuatnya melayang tinggi menembus atmosfer, kemudian ditabrak roket, dan dikirim balik ke ujung lain dunia dengan menembus kepadatan liang yang sempit dan panas.

Tapi apa _sih_ yang tidak mungkin di jaman serba bebas ini? Ideologi liberal sudah mendarah daging, _Men_. Tak perlulah sembunyi-sembunyi dari kejaran penduduk kampung yang menggotong-gotong cangkul atau bambu runcing untuk menyunat si dedek kecil, karena tertangkap basah lagi kumpul kebo dengan sang kekasih.

Duhai Anakku, jaman kalian sudah bukan jaman Emak dan Babemu lagi, berbahagialah!

Jean sangat bahagia!

 _Loh_ , kenapa jadi Jean? Daritadi kita lagi menggosipkan Eren Jaeger, bukan dia.

Tenang, _guys_ , tak perlulah kalian naik darah, melempar telor setengah matang, bahkan urat nadi sampai putus. Ceritaku belum selesai, budayakan membaca, ya.

Jean Kirstein, si pemilik marga yang paling rawan menyebabkan _typo_ di angkatan 104, sering dilempari panggilan sayang oleh Eren dengan sebutan 'Muka Kuda', terkikik seperti spesiesnya saat suatu ketika menemukan fakta tabu sepanjang masa, yaitu sangka tak sangka Eren adalah cerminan remaja sholeh/a.

Eren rajin menabung, rajin mengaji, rajin sholat lima waktu di masjid, pun sangat patuh kepada kedua orang tua. Ibu dan Bapak mana yang tidak bangga mempunyai seorang putra/i seperti Eren Jaeger?

Sampai-sampai Nyonya Carla Jaeger tak kenal waktu juga tak kenal lelah memberitai anaknya yang sangat teladan kepada Ibu-Ibu PKK. Pun Tuan Grisha Jaeger juga tak mau kalah, ia dengan bangganya menciptakan suatu buku legedaris berisi syair-syair lagu Islami berjudul "Aku Anak Sholeh", yang sampai jaman musik aliran _hardcore_ masih terkenal dengan salah satu lagunya "Tepuk Anak Sholeh prok prok prok".

 _Lah_ , kenapa malah jadi melenceng dari _summary_ , _sih_? Bisa bikin cerita nggak _lu_ , _Thor_!

Sudah kusabdakan protes sebelum membaca tuntas itu tidak baik, Nak. Jadilah kalian anak baik-baik agar tidak salah jalan dan sukses membobol gerbang surga dengan tusukan dewa. "JLEB-AHN!" begitulah bunyinya.

.

 _Yuk_ , mari fokus lagi.

Sekarang akan dimulai dari rumah yang lumayan besar serta bertabur bunga warna-warni dan berbagai jenis pepohonan di pekarangan, sangat hijau dan asri sejauh mata memandang. Tak lupa juga _digencet_ di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang indah diteropong dari puncak Himalaya. Sayangnya kasus _global warming_ men- _blacklist_ salah satu keajaiban dunia buatan di dalam buku sejarah, sehingga penghuninya tetap disebut anak kota.

Itu rumah Eren. Tempatnya bernaung dari panas, hujan, badai, dan segala aktivitas di luar yang mengancam hidupnya. Merupakan titik pusat bertemunya dua arus, _yin_ dan _yang_ , sehingga menciptakan suatu _alibi_ besar karena manusia terlahir tidak sempurna.

Ustad Rifa'i pernah berkata, janganlah kau menjadi seorang pembohong, apalagi munafik. Karena percayalah, kedamaian dalam hidup hinamu akan pergi menjauh malanglang buana.

Sungguh kata-kata yang memotivasi, Eren sangat suka. Jika tombol di _facebuuk_ bisa me- _like_ lebih dari satu, maka dengan tekad sekuat _titan_ , Eren akan menjebolkan _keyboard_ komputer dengan memberinya 1000 _like_ yang bersimbol cinta.

Suka boleh saja, tapi tak perlu diterapkan juga tak apa.

Mulailah terkuak rahasia "Ada Anak Sholeh di Luar Pintu Kamar", Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger sangat menyukai serial itu. Sungguh mengerikan jika sikap itu dibina dan dibiarkan sampai gigi-gigi _titan_ memerangkap kepalamu. Grisha sangat bersyukur karena putra satu-satunya tidak terjerumus seperti si tokoh utama.

Perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi, namanya Eren Jaeger, umur 16 tahun, dikabarkan cerminan anak alim oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger. Kedua orang tuanya sangat bangga, maka dari itu lahirlah berbagai macam _merchandise_ Eren Anak Alim yang tersedia di _outlet_ dekat rumah anda.

.

Namun segalanya berubah setelah demam menyerang.

Saat itu puncak malam purnama. Auman serigala tertangkap oleh alat pendeteksi gelombang _infrasonik_ yang digantung di tengah kota. Geletar dingin menyambar kulit di bagian tengkuk, yang kata orang jaman dulu baru saja ada makluk entah apa yang sedang melintas di belakangmu. Tak lupa raungan petir turut memeriahkan suasana.

Carla meratap. Dipeluknya kitab suci dengan sangat erat, matanya bersimbah air mata, mukanya kusut terlihat lebih tua, _make up_ -nya luntur membuatnya pantas disetarakan dengan tokoh Palak dari film The Penggunting Dua.

Grisha berlapang dada. Ia lebih tabah dari isteri tercinta, karena ia sangat percaya bahwa garis hidup umat manusia di bumi sudah ada pengaturnya. Jika memang inilah akhirnya, mau kau protes sampai _muncrat_ pun tetap tak akan ada gunaya.

Mikasa mematung. Tatapannya dilempar ke langit-langit kamar, tak kuasa menyoroti seenggok daging yang menggeliat tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Inginnya menguatkan bibi Carla, namun sendirinya juga menahan luapan air mata. Hampir saja melangkah mendekati paman Grisha, namun hati kecilnya terus berteriak " _WATASHI WA TSUYOI DESUKARA_ ".

Eren sakaratul maut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, suhunya lebih panas dari api yang membara. Matanya melotot ingin keluar, urat nadinya sudah lebih dulu menyembul keluar, mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan putih seperti buih di lautan. Jika dia belum bereinkarnasi, mungkin saat ini rumah gedongannya sudah _ambruk_ diseruduk titan.

Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun, remaja baik-baik, menghembuskan napas terakhir tepat pukul 00.00 Waktu Jerman Barat.

Tangisan pecah menggaung di dalam ruangan yang penuh poster _titan-titan_. Carla sudah tak kuat, bukannya lari memeluk sang buah hati untuk terakhir kali, ia malah membawa sang kaki pergi keluar kamar. Grisha berjalan gontai mengikuti, berniat memeluk isteri tercinta di bawah siraman cahaya bulan.

Hanya Mikasa yang setia menunggu raga tak bernyawa kawan sejak kecilnya itu. Akhirnya air mata tumpah membanjiri pipi setelah tiga hari tiga malam dikunci tak boleh keluar. Disentuhnya pipi kenyal yang sudah berubah sedingin es di Kutub Utara. Tak kuasa lagi, Mikasa cepat-cepat menarik tangannya yang bergetar hebat kemudian lompat keluar jendela.

Ruang kamar itu berubah sunyi. Jika direkam dengan menggunakan efek seperti di film-film horor, kamarnya tak jauh beda dengan suasana di film _Anabeleen_ atau _Now You Shit Me_ yang sangat disukai Eren semasa hidupnya.

Tapi salah jika kau mengira seorang harapan akan mati secepat itu.

Entah cahaya purnama yang berkumpul menjadi satu dan membuat gumpalan panjang seperti tombak, atau mungkin setan yang berwujud kobaran api, benda itu melesak masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tiada yang bisa menjawab fenomena bersejarah itu.

Mikasa yang semenit lalu kejungkal dengan tidak etisnya dari lantai tiga rumah keluarga Jaeger, buru-buru lari secepat kilat menaiki 300 anak tangga dan tiba semenit kemudian.

 **BRAK**

Mikasa memang _tsuyoi_.

Pintu kamar Eren terjeblak lebar. Nafas Mikasa memburu, urat nadinya hampir mencuat keluar, badannya basah akan keringat panas campur dingin. Ia sempat panik bukan main saat melihat sesuatu yang berusaha menerobos jendela kamar Eren, sangat silau dan tidak jelas wujudnya. Jika itu dedemit yang menyamar, Mikasa bersumpah akan menghajarnya sampai tak bisa kembali lagi ke neraka.

"Mikasa ...?"

Yang disapa megap-megap.

 ** _[ RivaEre – Husbandomu Sado, Mas – Chapter 1 ]_**

Armin Arlert, 16 tahun, sahabat karib Eren Jaeger.

Sosoknya kali ini berdiri tegak di depan pintu berwarna pelangi, tangannya sibuk menenteng dua buah kantong kresek berwarna pink kembang-kembang. Dari dekat bisa dilihat ada sebuah papan kecil menggantung di tengah-tengah pintu yang bertuliskan, "JANGAN MAIN NYELONONG, AKU JUGA PUNYA HATI".

Entah apa maksudnya itu, mungkin hanya Eren dan Tuhan yang tahu. Namun jika yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Armin Arlert, si bocah analitis super jenius, yang beberapa abad lalu pernah mengorbankan hidup rapuhnya demi kelangsungan ide brillian di medan perang, tak perlu disuruh oleh pak Guru pun dengan pengertian Armin akan menafsirkannya untuk kalian.

Jika Grisha menatap sinis anaknya dan mulai bertanya perihal arti warna pelangi di pintu kamar, maka Eren akan menyuarakan pembelaan, "Ayah seharusnya bangga! Setiap warna ini memiliki makna tersendiri. Merah berarti berani, kuning itu ceria, hijau yaitu menentramkan dan-" _blablabla_ uraiannya sepanjang naskah pidato Presiden Indonesia.

Suatu ketika sang Ibunda pun juga melemparkan pertanyaan, apa sesungguhnya arti dari peringatan itu, wahai anakku? Dengan senyuman Eren akan menjawab, "Ibu, seperti dipetik dari ceramah Ustad Rifa'i yang tersohor, hendaklah menghargai privasi orang lain seperti ibu ingin dihargai. Karena setiap manusia mempunyai hati untuk saling dijaga agar tidak tersakiti."

Grisha dan Carla melayang di udara.

Namun katakan tidak pada Armin dan Mikasa.

Biarkan Armin yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Jika dihitung dari angka hidup Eren yang telah berjumlah 16, kemudian diteliti lebih lanjut mengenai perubahan pada tubuhnya, jangan lupa ditelaah dari segi barang kebutuhan, dan padupadankanlah dengan sikapnya di sekolah, rumah, dan kamar mandi, maka terciptalah suatu penemuan besar oleh calon Profesor Armin Arlert, Ph.D..

Masa pubertas Eren kian menjadi-jadi.

Setiap orang pasti akan mengalami masa pubertas. Seperti mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis, malu-malu bajing saat disinggung soal kekasih, bahkan sampai tak kuasa menahan hawa nafsu yang menyebabkan si kecil tegak berdiri. Hal itu sangat wajar untuk kaum remaja lelaki.

Sayangnya Eren tidak wajar.

.

Pintu kamar bercorak pelangi dibuka dari dalam. Armin segera dipersilakan masuk. Seperti biasa, setiap diperbolehkan memasuki kamar Eren, dengan mengehela napas dan mengelus-elus dada, Armin akan mengamati setiap sudut kamar itu dengan seksama, tak lupa ia juga mengecek setiap kolong dan tempat-tempat yang tak terjamah oleh mata.

"Pelangi berarti simbol LGBT, tapi kau cuma suka _homoan_. Kau juga sengaja menulis peringatan di depan pintu kamarmu itu agar paman Grisha dan bibi Carla tidak main _srobot_ masuk, _kan_? Tau-taunya waktu mereka masuk kau lagi _enak-enak_ nonton _Love Steak_ atau baca kitab andalan, bisa _berabe_ entar. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Eren."

Yang diajak bicara malah asyik mengunyah Burger Keju yang diambil dari kantong kresek kembang-kembang. Armin maklum.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meneruskan hobi gilamu itu, _huh_? Aku sebagai sahabatmu sakit melihatmu begini terus, Ren," ucap Armin sangat dramatis sembari membuka-buka komik yang bersampul cowok sama cowok berpeluk cium basah dari kolong tempat tidur empunya kamar. Dibuka lagi satu halaman, terlihat dua remaja laki-laki saling tindih-menindih.

" _Lo_ waras, Min? _Gitu-gitu_ juga _lo_ hobi pinjem _doujin_ BL _hardcore gue_."

Armin diam saja, sepertinya sudah terlarut dalam dunia abnormal kesukaan Eren.

"Gimana _doujin_ terbaru _gue_ , _heh_? Keren, _kan_!"

"Ini Levi x _Reader_?"

"Iya, _dong_! Gue gak terima kalau _my husbando_ sama cewek atau cowok selain _gue_. Dia hanya punya _gue_ seorang!"

"Gue lebih suka Komandan Pasukan Pengintai sama si rambut pirang yang mati kebakar itu- _Ahhh_ kenapa dia harus mati _sih_! OTP _gue_ jadi karam _kan_ ," ratap Armin sembari melempar _doujin_ BL R18 kesayangan Eren ke sembarang tempat.

Eren berhasil menangkapnya sebelum buku keramat itu mendarat ke lobang saos hamburger, " _WOY_! JANGAN ASAL LEMPAR, MIN! INI HARGANYA MAHAL!"

"Persetan sama buku _lo_ , Ren! _Gue_ lagi _brokokoro_ sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kabar Komandan Erwin aja entah gimana, ini karakter favorit lain gue malah mati. _Kan, kampret_!" Armin berguling-guling di karpet beludru.

" _Tsk_ , biasa aja kali. Entah kenapa _feelings_ _gue_ Om Erwin sama korban _pedonya_ masih ada posibilitas hidup. Lagian bukannya tempo hari _lo_ yang pertama ngeluarin gagasan ini, Min," balas Eren tak acuh. Tangannya mulai mengetik kata sandi di laptop yang berisi _folder_ di dalam _folder_ terus di dalamnya ada _folder_ lagi dan seterusnya sampai si _kepo-er_ lelah dan lebih memilih tombol ' _close_ ' sebagai jalan keluar.

"Om Erwin?"

"Ya, dia _kan_ _emang udah_ tua, umurnya mungkin kisaran kepala tiga hampir kepala empat."

"Sialan _lo_! Segitu belum tua kali, Ren. Lagian Levi juga _udah_ om-om."

" _Gak_! Dia spesial gue panggil 'Kakanda'."

"Najis!"

Eren tidak membalas, ia sudah terlalu sibuk menonton video buatan _fans_ yang sedang menayangkan Levi bertelanjang dada, kemudian adegan selanjutnya adalah sosok yang dikenal sebagai _Viewer_ datang mengelus seluruh tubuh maskulin spesial enam pak yang terkena cipratan air sungai. Eren memasang mimik _yaranaika_.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal SnK, besok ada jumpa _fans_ kan di Shinggasina _Mall_? _Lo_ mau ke sana, Ren?"

Eren mengernyit, " _lo_ bilang apa _sih_ , Min? Pertanyaan _lo_ retorik tahu, _nggak_."

"Ya _kan gue_ cuma _mastiin_ , _gak_ usah _sewot_ gitu juga kali. Ngomong-ngomong, _lo_ udah beli hadiah buat _bias_ _lo_?"

Seketika itu juga Eren menghentikan laju film-nya. "Belum, gue pengin beli tapi masih bingung mau kasih apa. Sebenarnya mau kasih teh hitam, minuman favorit _doi_ , tapi _gue nggak_ yakin kalau cuma itu aja. _Gue_ pengin sesuatu yang spesial dan _nggak_ gampang dilupakan." Eren menatap langit kamar. "Ada saran, Min?"

Armin terlihat menimbang-nimbang jawaban sebelum ia menjawab, "Aslinya _gue_ juga bingung kalau disuruh kasih nasihat soal _beginian_. Kenapa enggak coba tanya cewek aja kalau benda buat _bias_ cowok, biasanya mereka yang paling ahli. Mikasa mungkin?"

"Mustahil! Mikasa gak bisa jaga rahasia. Terakhir kali waktu dia main ke sini aja hampir bongkar rahasia kalau _gue doyan_ homo sama ortu _gue_. Sampai-sampai _gue_ rela _umpetin_ semua benda-benda keramat _gue_ ke WC."

" _Whoa_ , serius, Ren?" Armin menggali upil. "Kalau Sasha nggak mungkin, Annie apalagi. Paling bisa ya Historia," Armin manggut-manggut yakin setelah dilihatnya benda kecil berlendir di ujung kukunya.

" _Lo jijay_ banget sumpah!" Eren melirik jijik. "Tapi serius yakin, Min? Historia emang paling cocok, tapi dia lesbi. Gak masalah juga sih sama orientasi seksnya, tapi yang jadi permasalahan itu pacarnya, si Ymir."

"Iya _sih_ , Ren. Tapi kan kita belum pernah nyoba. Serius mau mundur?"

"Tapi-"

" _Lo_ sebenarnya niat _nggak_ _ngasih_ hadiah istimewa buat bias _lo_?" Armin memutar bola mata bosan.

Eren pun _kicep_ lalu mengangguk pelan.

 ** _[ RivaEre – Husbandomu Sado, Mas – Chapter 1 ]_**

Jika berbicara kejujuran, sebenarnya keluar masuk gerbang tinggi menjulang rumah keluarga Jaeger itu tidaklah mudah.

Saat bertamu, tubuhmu akan diperiksa sedemikian rupa setelah melewati _X-Tray_ oleh Security Exlusive walaupun kau sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bunyi _Tet Tet_. Jika tertangkap basah kau berniat menyelundupkan sesuatu, jangan harap anjing herder akan diam saja di tempat.

Itu pun masih belum selesai, sesampainya di dalam, kau akan melewati perbatasan pintu depan yang sangat besar, di pojok kanan dan kiri atas teras ada CCTV yang 24 jam _non-stop_ mengawasi. Jika kau diterima, maka loloslah ke tahap selanjutnya, dan jika lolos lagi, masih belum selesai sampai sana. Armin keburu lelah menceritakan.

Begitu pula dengan izin keluar rumah. Prosesnya sangat panjang untuk orang asing, bahkan seperti Armin dan Mikasa yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat Eren sejak kecil, mereka juga perlu melewati tahap-tahap tertentu.

Tapi Armin kali ini boleh bernapas lega. Karena sang anak kesayangan Tuan Rumah ikut andil bagian. Tak perlulah Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger mengintrogasi Eren di tempat, karena mereka sudah sangat percaya terhadap anak semata wayangnya.

Eren bernapas selega Armin. Walau awalnya takut-takut kucing karena kejadian tempo hari yang berhubungan dengan Mikasa dan hobi Eren, namun dia masih boleh menginjakkan kaki keluar tampa dilempari serbuan pertanyaan dari sang Ibunda. Ia hanya dibuat begidik ngeri akan tatapan sangar Ayahanda.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Historia, kita akan bertemu dengannya di Cafetaria," ujar Armin sembari menatap layar ponsel genggam.

"Bagaimana dengan Ymir?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Ymir, dan sepertinya Historia paham dengan tingkah laku pacarnya."

Eren manggut-manggut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam, mereka berdua sudah tiba di pintu depan Cafetaria yang paling terkenal di pelosok Shinggasina. Geleng kanan geleng kiri, ketemulah sosok Historia Reiss yang sedang mengenakan _dress_ berenda pink, sedang tersenyum cerah di ujung Cafe.

"Hai, sudah lama?" sapa Armin ceria.

"Tidak, _kok_. Aku baru saja sampai. Apa kabar kalian?"

"Baik."

"Tidak buruk. Kau?"

"Baik juga, terima kasih, Eren." Senyum Historia merekah.

Semua orang yang berada di TKP berdentum terpesona, termasuk Armin Arlert yang langsung tersipu malu. Wajah manis Historia memang sangat melegenda, tak ada pria yang kuat menahan sengatannya. Bahkan Reiner sampai rela berubah menjadi _titan_ hanya untuk bersaing dengan Ymir.

Hanya Eren Jaeger seorang yang tidak ikut-ikutan _nge-hits_. Dengan tak acuhnya ia mengabaikan Historia dan malah melenggang pergi memesan makanan. Armin _berta'awud_ dalam kalbu.

"Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kalian cari."

"Benarkah?! Aku memang tidak salah meminta bantuanmu. Kau sangat bisa diandalkan, Historia!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Eren sembari mengunyah Hamburger Keju.

"Menurut ramalan _zodiac_ , seorang pria Capricorn itu menyukai sesuatu yang eklusif dan unik. Jika Eren ingin sesuatu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya sampai akhir hayat, maka benda yang cocok adalah—"

Hembusan angin mistis menampar Eren dengan kasar. Denting piano yang menentramkan jiwa berubah menjadi cicitan gitar yang membikin nyeri. keremangan cahaya yang semula memberi kesan romantis terganti oleh kegelapan total.

Seluruh pengunjung Cafe terpaku. Lampu fokus menyoroti panggung yang semula tertutup rapat oleh tirai.

Seketika Eren mengejang.

.

" _Hizamazuke, butadomo ga."_

.

.

 _Gak_ ada _lo_ jadi _gak_ rame. Tiada drama maka tak _kece_.

Nantikan kelanjutan cerita setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini hanya di,

"TOP TEN HUSBANDO TERSEKSI DI MUSIM KAWIN".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:**

Ada beberapa alasan kenap dialog mereka kadang pakai bahasa gaul, kadang lumayan formal ya.

Ini fanfik yang udah diketik sejak jaman armin hampir mampus dan baru di-publish sekarang. Makanya perkataan armin di atas adalah suatu bentuk analisis yang innalillahi melenceng dikit(?)—oh my om erwin ;;;;;

Karena ngubek2 dokumen dan nemu ini, pas banget juga minggu-minggu peluncuran SNK season 2, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mem-publish-nya menjadi 2/lebih chapter (insyaAllah). Semoga bisa update kilat ya, doakan.

Yuk tinggalkan krisar dan berkenalan dengan Mrs. Ackerman /o/

With love,

Cho


End file.
